the_world_of_rilakkumafandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophecy
Adventurers Craazyface - Blue Dragonborn Barbarian Human Monk Tiefling Warlock Kindered Paladin Drow Elf Warlock The Story It all started at the Windrunner's Faire. Several individual were on seperate journeys that brought them to the faire and they met in a very unique way. A dragonborn riding an elephant crashed his way into a couple stalls and caused quite the commotion. The human, tiefling, and elf approached in an attempt to calm the beast down, but were not successful. The elephant crashed into a few more stalls before Sylvanas, leader of the Windrunner clan, stopped it and everyone else. She brought them into her tent for disciplinary action. The group explained themselves and why they were all at the faire. They all had a magic item that required identification. It turned out that their motives lined up with each other so they decided to travel together to accomplish these goals. Their path led south to a Naga in a large tower who could inform the group of their magic items. They were told if they could craft his favorite type of licorice he would be much more forthcoming with information. So off they went on their long journey. Their first major encounter was with a group of dryads in the forest. They requested the groups assistance in tracking down a centaur who had broken the heart of their leader. The group accepted and began their hunt. A couple of kelpies were slain during the journey and then they made it to the centaur's camp. A trap was prepared and quick work was made of the beast who was completely unprepared. His goods were ransacked and the group returned to the dryads. They were rewarded for their efforts and continued on their way. The next encounter involved a group of lizard folk. They believed the dragonborn to be their god and kidnapped his friends. He hurried after them and found the lizard folk camp. His friends were tied up as well as what looked to be a small child. He began a ruckus and freed his friends, child included. They escaped the camp and ran like hell. Talking to the young boy, something seemed strange but they allowed him to accompany the group. While continuing their travels, they came across a large bear sleeping in the woods. It turned out to be the half-brother of the dragonborn. He would continue to stalk the group even after the dragonborn insisted he stay far away. The group eventually made their way to an open field where a group of nightmares were roaming. The tiefling manged to coerce one to pledge its allegiance to him. Finally, after gathering the materials for the licorice they had arrived at the tower of the naga. It stood taller than anything they had seen before. They entered and began to ascend. Difficult tasks were on each floor for them to overcome. And overcome these tasks, they did. Constantly ascending the tower. Solving puzzles, fighting beasts. Nothing could stop them. When they had reached the top, the found blood splattered everywhere. The Naga was nowhere to be found. Just his robes laying on the ground. But they did find a much younger creature just beginning life. He took a liking to the licorice and told the adventurers of what they must do. They took this information and set off to complete their journey.